


Song Pending

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: Tony sings in the shower.





	Song Pending

Bruce slowly blinked awake and went to reach over to the other side of the bed to put his arm around Tony but found it empty. Then he realised he could hear the hiss of the shower running. 

He heard Tony's voice drifting in from the bathroom, "Don't let the sun go down on me, although I searched myself, its always someone else I see." 

Bruce heard the shower turn off and Tony continued, "I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free, but losing everything is like the sun going down on me."

Bruce could hear Tong getting something out of the medicine cabinet. "I can't find the right romantic line, but see me once and see the way I feel," Tony sang. 

Bruce got up and started walking toward the bathroom. "Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm, but these cuts I have oh they need love to help them heal," Tony finished before starting to brush his teeth. 

Bruce pushed the door open and reached around Tony's waist and plant a kiss on his cheek. "No offence to Elton John, its a good song, but it doesn't really fit us." 

"Morning, what should our song be then?" Tony asked. 

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess it's pending until we think of something." Bruce moved to the toilet to void his bladder.

Tony suddenly belted out, "Fuck it, I love you, there you go, three little words on a mobile phone."

Bruce started laughing, "oh my god, no, not that one either. And don't make me laugh when I'm trying to aim." 

Tony laughed, "fine, pending it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are 1) Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me by Elton John and 2) Fuck it, I love you by Malcom Middleton.


End file.
